Path Between The Stars
by Tash
Summary: Meant for the same path, ended up going seprate ways what will it take far Sarah and Jareth to walk the same path again together. First Labyrinth fic, R+R plz :D *finished and edited*
1. chapter 1

Hiya, okay this is my first Labyrinth fic, after watching the movie hundreds of times and reading others fics I decided I was hooked and couldn't stop. So I said "Hey, if you can't beat them join them" and now I'm here writing to all you people and about to write the first chapter, I hope you like it, be nice ^_^ oh and reviews are well loved lol.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own nothing......*sigh* 

**_Path between the stars_**

The morning after Sarah and her friends celebrated her return from the Labyrinth she woke up to the sound of Toby crying, "I'm coming Toby". 

Still expecting to be in the Labyrinth she was a little shocked when she looked around her room. 

She had returned home and she had spoken those words to the Goblin King. 

Yet there was no sign of her friends who she had celebrated with the night before and no sign that they had been there. 

Toby cried out again and Sarah ran to her fathers and step-mothers room. 

As she walked over to Toby's cot she saw Lancelot laying on the floor, "Is this who you wanted?" Sarah asked the child as she tucked Lancelot safely back into his sheets again, the child instantly stopped crying and smiled. 

"Thought so" Sarah smiled back. 

She watched the child as he tugged playfully at the covers and held on to Lancelot's arm, Sarah sighed and walked over to the window.

"We were in the Labyrinth, weren't we Toby?" She walked back to the child and stroked his cheek gently.

"I did save you from the Goblin King" as she was about to leave the room she looked at her brother one last time, "He has no power over me". 

She closed the door slightly and swallowed hard as though trying to get the bitter taste of the words off her tongue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth was in his throne watching Sarah through a crystal, as she said those words they echoed through his head and he dropped the crystal on the floor. 

As it shattered he looked at it amazed he had never dropped one before. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, I don't have power over you" he got up and kicked the shattered remains of the crystal. 

"But you have power over me" he confessed then pushed her as far back in his head as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six years later, Sarah was out in the park with her dog Merlin. 

She was now twenty one and tried to lead as normal a life as she could, what with defeating the Labyrinth, dancing and only ever truly looking into the eyes of a Goblin King and seeing the kind of things you would only see in a dream as a child. 

Yep she definitely had her work cut out for her if she wanted to live a normal life. 

The clouds were darkening and soon it started to rain slow at first then gradually came down hard.

"No, not again, come on Merlin let's go home" Sarah looked down at her feet, "Come on feet" she cringed at the words as she headed home, they were the exact same words she had said before she walked off the hill to the Labyrinth. 

As she arrived home she put Merlin in the garage out of the rain and snuck into the house, thankfully her step-mother and father were too busy watching TV to notice. 

She walked up the stairs to her room to see a seven year old child looking up at her, "Toby what are you doing in my room again?" She put her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"I was looking for Lancelot, I can't find him anywhere" Toby answered as he looked away from Sarah's gaze.

"Well we'll just have to find him then won't we" she stopped for a little while then looked around,

"Sarah and Toby made their way through the Labyrinth running through it's twist and turns searching for the Goblin city" Sarah began.

The child giggled at his sisters words. "They only had a few hours left before the time was up and the Goblin King would keep Lancelot for himself" Toby started searching the room for the bear. 

Sarah walked up to her dresser and looked down at the draws, "They finally made it to the castle and confronted the Goblin King. 

'Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, we have fought our way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city, for our will is as strong as yours and our kingdom as great'......" Sarah opened the draw and looked down at the book in front of her, she couldn't speak . 

Toby looked at his sister and giggled "You always forget that line....you have no power over me." He spotted a bears legs under her bed, he pulled the bear out "There you are Lancelot, found him".

Sarah ran her hand over the red book, it was almost as if it was urging her to touch it, pulling at her, possessing her. "Sarah I found Lancelot." 

Toby walked up to his sister and put his hand on her arm. 

Her eyes left the book and turned to the music box, everything faded away.

"_Sarah_"she heard a voice call her name a voice that was a little to familiar in her mind. 

She snapped out of her daze and quickly closed the draw. "Sarah are you okay?" Toby looked a little concerned about his sister.

"Yes Toby I'm fine, I see you rescued Lancelot now you can go back to your own room" She turned the child around to face the door and patted his back to make him walk. 

"But Sarah" the child pouted.

"No buts Toby I need some time alone, you understand don't you?" she smiled hoping Toby would leave her to her thoughts, though a little concern hit her when she remembered the last time she had hoped he would go away. 

"Okay Sarah, if you wish for me to leave, I'll leave" Sarah was shocked at Toby's words.

"I will never wish for you to leave your far too important to me, I just need some time alone it's a girl thing" she told her brother, and with that her brother ran to the door. 

"I don't want to be around no girl thing yuk" and he shut the door behind him.

"Why did I know that would work" Sarah said to herself and smiled. Her smile soon disappeared when she heard her name being called again "_Sarah_".

"Why are you calling me?" she walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror, "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need to see you, all of you" she called out to her friends.

END TBC ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 2

**__**

Chapter two

Jareth wasn't surprised that Sarah would be able to brake the books magical force on her, she was strong headed and her will was as great as his. 

Jareth was forced out of his thoughts by a tiny Goblin, "Sire the young girl is here, back from the Labyrinth." 

The goblin didn't dare raise his head, Jareth hated being disturbed while he was thinking, but it was his job he was the messenger and this was a message that had to be delivered. 

"Well, show her in" Jareth slouched into his throne and stared at the door.

"Yes sire" the goblin ran off to fetch the girl and showed her to the door where she stormed in to confront Jareth. 

"Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city...." She stopped noticing the rather amused smile on the Goblin Kings face. 

"What's so amusing?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'd love to see you go on with this little heroine act, but I'm afraid you a minute too late, the child is mine and you will be sent back aboveground, such a pity." 

His face emotionless, he turned his hand and formed a crystal.

"But that's not...." The girl stopped when the Goblin King started walking up to her.

"Fair? Nothing's fair" He threw the crystal and the girl was back in her bedroom.

Jareth sat back down on his throne, the Labyrinth was getting far too easy for his liking, of course Sarah was still the only one who managed to complete it in time and confronted him.

He laid back in his throne and started turning a crystal in his hand, Ever since he was defeated Jareth lost the part of him that cared about playing, the part that loved his job and enjoyed making it more challenging. 

Ever since he held his heart out to her and got it ripped into shreds, that was his new game now winning her back, and it was causing the destruction of the Labyrinth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You called my lady" Sarah recognised the voice and instantly turned round from her dresser to find Sir Didymus standing in front of her. 

Ludo was standing in the corner of her room and Hoggle was sitting on the bed. 

"Your all here" she smiled and hugged her friends all in turn. 

"Of course we're here you called us didn't you" Hoggle got off the bed and walked up to her.

"We told you should you need us for any reasons we'll be here".

"Sarah friend" Ludo smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you all of you" Sarah looked at them all, never had she had friends that were so loyal than these three. 

"Now my lady, how can we be of assistance?" Sir Didymus asked her raising his head and his staff as though ready for battle. 

"Well...I'm not sure really" she walked over to the draw and took the book out of it. 

"I found this today, I'd completely forgot where I put it, it seems to be calling to me, he's calling to me" Sarah explained and sat down on the bed tracing her fingers over the word she loved and hated at the same time on the front cover 'Labyrinth'.

"You mean Jareth, don't worry about him his just up to his old tricks again. You won fair and square, he can't do anything about it" Hoggle smiled at her reassuringly, but saw the doubt in her eyes. "He's just sore about you leaving, the Labyrinth hasn't been the same since you left".

Sarah's eyes darted up to the dwarf, "What do you mean, hasn't been the same?".

"I means it just ain't the same without you around" Hoggle answered.

"He's right my lady, it's just not the same" Sir Didymus bowed his head and sighed.

"I'd love to go back, but you know I can't. I can only go back if I wish it, then I'll have to go through the Labyrinth again to return home" she told her friends as her eyes wondered back to the book. 

"Sarah Happy?" Ludo asked walking in front of his friend. 

"Yes Ludo I'm happy, but I can't help but think that there's more, that this isn't where I should be, where I belong" she was silent for a while, "Do I belong here?" she asked her friends, tilting her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"What's in your heart, my lady" Sir Didymus answered.

Sarah smiled "Toby will always be in my heart, but so is the underground it always has been".

"Then there's your answer" Hoggle smiled and laid a hand on the book.

"How can I return now, why would he let me?" hurt in her voice at the thought of not being aloud to go back. 

"He's the Goblin King, If you truly wish to be taken to the underground he'll take you" Hoggle replied and walked over to the mirror.

"Will he be so forgiving after what I did?" Sarah stood up to see her friends were not in the room but only their reflection in the mirror.

"My lady, we all have great admiration for you even the Goblin King, Wish it and he'll come" Sir Didymus replied before they all disappeared from the mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth was watching Sarah's meeting with her friends "Just say the words Sarah" he grinned as he watched her within a crystal. "Make a wish". 

His Goblins were scurrying around on the floor talking about Sarah returning to the Underground, "Is she going to say the words? Is she going to say the words?" they all asked looking at the kings expression, holding there breath now and again waiting for her to wish. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah still holding the book walked into her brothers room. She softly sat on the side of his bed where he lay asleep, she ran her hand down his cheek and kissed his forehead. She looked at her brother one last time before exiting his room and going back to hers. As she put the book down on her bed she took a deep breath, "I wish...." she started, finding it hard to get the words from her mouth. "I wish....." she closed her eyes and brought her hand to her heart, "What's in you heart Sarah" she told herself. She spun round to face the window, "I wish the Goblins would come and take me away, right now".

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter three 

The room went dark, only the moon light was shining on various objects in Sarah's room.

She slowly stepped away from the window as the wind began to howl and knock against it. 

Sarah was doubting ever calling the Goblin King, as the window flung open and a beautiful white owl came swooping towards her. She watched as the owl started to change it's form, he raised his head to look at her, "Hello Sarah".

"Jareth, I want you to take me back to the underground" she stepped forward towards him.

Jareth looked at her for a while, this was too easy if he had of known she would wish to return because the book called to her he would have made it years ago.

"The underground is in my heart I wish to be there" she looked into those emotionless mismatched eyes.

"Very well" he replied, lifting up a crystal he threw it across the room and their surroundings changed, they were in the Underground on the same hill she had been taken to the first time she was there.

"Well that was a piece of...." she stopped as he raised a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Don't even say it Sarah, you called I answered, you wished I granted" he took his finger away from her mouth to let her speak.

"What's the catch?" she asked tilting her head to side.

"Someone has to reach my castle and claim you before time is up" he pointed over the Labyrinth, it was re-growing at her presents, walls were reforming and the flowers were blooming. 

"So I can't run the Labyrinth myself and go home?" she asked her eyes shining with tears of joy at seeing the Underground again and tears of pain that she could not return home.

"I'm afraid if no one claims you this is your home Sarah" he began to fade away "Such a pity" with those last words echoing through the air he was gone. A crystal rolled along the floor and stopped at her feet, Sarah looked down curious and picked it up. She was transported into a room, the walls were white but seemed to sparkle as the light from the window hit them right. There was a wardrobe and a dresser of silvers and gold's and a large bed with a canopy and sheets of green. She ran to the window and looked out, she suddenly realised where she was. The centre of the Labyrinth in the castle beyond the goblin city, "This isn't....." she stopped to rethink her words. "This is fair, I wished it, well guess I'm stuck in here for thirteen hours".

She walked over to the bed and laid down, gradually letting herself fall asleep in thirteen hours she would confront Jareth, she still didn't know what was going to happen to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

From his throne Jareth looked impatiently at the sword hands on the clock.

He wasn't used to being impatient and found it quite annoying. 

He let out a small sigh and turned away from the clock. 

The goblins were running around madly and Jareth couldn't help but put his foot out to trip one up. 

He laughed out loud when the goblin went tumbling to the floor, but was stopped when the thirteenth hour toll rang.

Jareth got to his feet and transported himself into the room he had left Sarah in. 

Slowly moving up to the bed he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched her sleep, he gulped back and tilted his head to the side. 

'pretty little thing when she's asleep' he thought to himself. 

Jareth sat on the end of the bed and tried to wait for her to wake up, but his impatience got the better of him, and he slowly and softly called her name. 

"Sarah....Sarah, wake up" when she didn't wake he moved his hand over the air a small space above her body.

Slowly her eyelids started to flick and she turned over on the bed entering her dream state. 

"Sweet dreams" Jareth shut his eyes still holding his hand over her body and entered the dream with her. 

Sarah could feel her dream world stirring and looked around everything was beginning to fall into place, then she saw him. 

She looked in to his eyes inquisitively then turned away noticing where she was, the ballroom. Everything was the same, to the smallest little detail. 

When she turned back to face Jareth he was gone, "Jareth" she called trying to look for him desperately.

she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, she looked at him questioningly, and he knew what was on her mind.

"There's no need for me to play games this time", he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, her heart beat raced as she remembered the last time they had danced. 

He pulled her close and started spinning her around the room, smiling as he felt her heat rate increase. 

She blushed and tried to look down but his eyes were so hypnotic and they locked hers to his. They danced until she gradually began to wake up, slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the light she saw a figure in the room with her, she wasn't afraid, she knew exactly who it was. "Hello Jareth" she sat up and looked at him knowing why he was there, and knowing the thirteen hours was up. 

"I take it nobody came to claim me then, what are you doing in my room dressed in black, all child of the night like, trying to scare me?" she asked and let out a small giggle. 

"Don't I scare you Sarah?" he asked putting on his best villain act.

"Sometimes, but not enough for me to be shivering in my boots, your manners scare me" she swung her legs over the opposite side of the bed to Jareth and stood up, she walked around to face him.

"How so?" he grinned evilly. 

"you were uninvitingly in my dreams" she stepped closer.

"Did you not enjoy the dance?" he asked resting his hands on her shoulders.

"It was beautiful" she walked away from him to the window. "So what do you have planned for me?" she asked looking over the Labyrinth.

Jareth chuckled lightly "You'll find out soon enough" and with those words echoing through the air he disappeared. 

Sarah sighed 'why is he torturing me with waiting?' she thought to herself then looked down at the goblin city. 

'why can he make my heart race like that, why him?' she turned round to see a beautifully designed green dress laying on the bed. 

It was almost the same as the dress she used to wear when acting out the Labyrinth all except the colour.

'I'm suppose to hate him, why can't I bring myself to anymore?' 

she flung back on the bed a hundred questions running through her head, when they all came together she stood up and changed into the dress 'He may have regained power over me, but I can't let him have power over my heart'. 


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter four 

'I need to get out of this room' Sarah thought to herself as she sat up and pulled at the top of her dress releasing any wrinkles. She made her way out of the room into the hallway. 

Jareth was leaning against the wall next to the door. "You certainly took your time getting changed".

Sarah looked ready to bite his head off, when she calmed herself down, "Jareth, what are you doing?"

"Why sneaking around outside your chambers of course" he smiled wickedly, "Now, lunch is ready I'll escort you to the dining room".

"And if I don't want to go?" she asked turning her back on him.

Jareth sighed and snapped his fingers, Sarah was now sitting in the dining room at a large table opposite Jareth. Sarah crossed her arms and slouched back in the chair. 

"Now, now Sarah I'm only trying to be nice" he grinned and lifted his wine glass. 

"Nice, you call bringing me here by magic against my will nice?" she asked, anger clear in her voice.

"It was for your own good, you have to eat" he paused for a little while and looked away from her. "And Sarah if you don't eat with me, then you don't eat at all". 

"Fine then I guess I'll be off" she started to get up but was held down by a force and had to relax back into the chair again.

"Don't defy me Sarah, what happened to the Sarah in the ballroom?" he asked sipping his wine.

"She was left there, with all the other tricks you tried on me" Sarah answered pushing her food around the plate with her fork. 

Jareth slowly swallowed the wine and put the glass down. "I assure you she wasn't a trick". Jareth tried to look in her eyes to find out what she was thinking. 

Sarah was just about to reply to him but was stopped when a goblin ran in. 

"Sire, she's here the girl is at the castle" The goblin told the king.

"show her in" Jareth ordered the goblin. 

"Yes Sire" the goblin ran out of the room back into the city.

"It seems lunch is to be cut short" he grabbed Sarah's arm and escorted her back to her chambers "Stay here" he ordered and left.

"When did I ever start taking orders from you" she grinned and started to walk back through the halls to the throne room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth looked at the clock in his throne room, the girl was extremely late, he would have just sent her back but found more pleasure in watching her suffer. 

The girl slowly opened the door a little afraid at what was behind it. 

"No need to be afraid, come child" Jareth motioned his hand for her to come closer. "You should be happy, I'm sending you home".

"And....my sister?" she asked though when she saw the clock hanging behind her she already knew his answer. 

Sarah watched from behind the door, she remember her own confrontation with the goblin king so clearly.

Jareth motioned for the goblins to bring in the little girl, "The child stays" he threw a crystal up in the air and the child had disappeared.

"You monster!" Sarah shouted from the door and ran away out into the goblin city.

"Stop her" Jareth ordered his goblins, then sent the girl home. He ran out of the throne room into the city and watched Sarah run off he created a crystal and watched where she was heading. His eyes widened in shock as she entered a dark, deep forest. "The Endless Forest" he whispered and transported himself to Sarah. 

Sarah stopped as she saw the Goblin King standing in front of her, "Keep away from me" she started backing away.

"Sarah wait" he cautioned and grabbed her hand. 

"I said keep away from me!" 

She ran off deeper into the forest the branches tearing at her dress and flesh still she ran, she ran until her foot hit a jutting root and she came tumbling to the floor. 

"Damn" she cursed looking at her foot. 

She started to make her way up again when she heard a near growl. 

Her head shot up looking around her trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. 

The growling started getting louder and was echoed in different directions, the bushes started to sway from all around her, she leaned up against a tree hoping her imagination was just getting the better of her again. "Jareth" she called "Where are you?".

Slowly three creatures made there way out of the bushes, they reminded her of wolves, well big psychopathic wolves. Grandma's house was so out of sight too. 

"Jareth" she called one last time before the wolves growled and started moving quickly towards their prey.


	5. chapter 5

Authors note: sorry it took so long and it's so short I've been a bit busy last week but here is chapter five, I hope you like it. A big thank you to all my reviewers :D 

**__**

Chapter five

Sarah turned towards the tree defending herself with her arms waiting for the wolves to attack. 

She waited a minute but still there was no attack. 

Slowly began to drop her arms and open her eyes curious of what was happening.

Her eyes widened as she saw Jareth wrestling the last wolf to the ground. 

The wolf ran off away from the goblin king. Jareth looked back at Sarah, 

he was breathing heavily from fighting off the wolves. "Jareth?" Sarah stood up and walked over to him. "I wish to go back to the castle". 

Jareth nodded and walked her back. 

Sarah helped him to his throne, he slumped back with a sigh of relief. 

One of the goblins brought in a bowl of water and a cloth for his masters wounds, which he handed to Sarah. "Thank you" she smiled to the goblin and took the bowl, he quickly scurried out of the room. Sarah timidly sat in Jareth's lap with the bowl in hers. She dipped the cloth into the bowl and squeezed out the excess water, gently she ran it over the kings cheek.

He jerked from the feeling and was comforted by her voice "I'm sorry" she ran her hand down his cheek making him fall asleep at her touch. "I love you" she whispered "And it scares me".

She left the room leaving him to rest.


	6. chapter 6

**__**

Chapter six

Sarah walked out of the castle in search of one of her friends. 

"My lady?" came a small voice behind her.

Sarah turned round to face one of her friends, "Sir Didymus".

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"I'm so confused" she sighed and sat down on a small wall.

Sir Didymus sat beside her, "About his majesty?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she tilted her head to her friend questioningly.

"His majesty is very confusing" Sir Didymus replied. 

Sarah laughed, "You can say that again".

"What is confusing thou about his majesty?" Sir Didymus questioned.

"My heart" she replied looking away back at the castle.

"Ah matters of the heart, I think yours is beginning to understand" he smiled as her gaze broke from the castle. 

"Beginning to understand what?" she asked her friend.

"Your path" he nodded "It's already laid between the stars".

Jareth opened his eyes and looked around his throne room, his wounds had already healed and he stood up from his throne, "Sarah?" he called.

When there was no answer he went in search of her, searching her chambers and all around the castle, but she was nowhere to be found. "Not again" he mumbled. He walked to the entrance of his castle and out into the goblin city when he saw her sitting on a wall. 

"Sarah, what are you doing out here?" he asked crossing his arms defiantly.

"Relax Jareth I'm not going to try and run away again" she assured him. 

Sir Didymus took this as his exit and stood up from the wall, "Well, I must bid you farewell my lady" he bowed and walked away.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jareth questioned tilting his head to her.

She was trying to work that one out herself and blushed at his words. She walked up to him and smiled, "I'm beginning to like it here".

Jareth smiled back "I'm glad" he offered his hand to her.

When she took it he grinned a little surprised she didn't refuse. "Would you like a tour of the kingdom or something to eat perhaps?" 

"Something to eat would be good, I think I've seen enough of your kingdom today" she tried to stop herself from remembering all the details of today's events.

Jareth let out a little laugh, "Well you can't say the Labyrinth isn't interesting".

"No I can't" she paused for a little while before looking into his eyes. "Thank you...Jareth...for saving my life".

"Your welcome" he replied and led her into the castle.

**__**


	7. chapter 7

Summary: Will they find their path??????? 

**__**

Chapter seven

Jareth pulled out a chair for her to sit and she slowly eased into it. He sat opposite her as he had during lunch. The table was already filled with food. Sarah smiled and picked up her knife and fork. She was hungry, she had no breakfast, she missed lunch though she didn't feel like eating, then she had that little adventure in the woods draining her of energy. She started to eat, the food was great and she could help a little "mmm" come from her mouth.

Jareth smiled as he watched her eat, "I trust the food is to your liking?" he asked as he picked up his own knife and fork and began to eat. 

"It's wonderful, thank you" Sarah replied, but she stopped eating swallowing hard as she remembered the peach he had given her when she was fifteen. She looked at her plate then at Jareth. 

"That peach was a one off only I assure you" he told her as he saw the distress in her eyes. 

She found his words creepy but reassuring it was like he had read her mind. She began to eat again. Her eyes drifted to Jareth now and again wondering about there confrontation six years ago. Jareth looked up to see her watching him, he grinned and picked up his wine glass to take a sip from it. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked putting his lass back down again.

Sarah blushed at his words she didn't know what to say, she started thinking of excuses for her staring like 'is that your natural hair colour?' but she just wanted to come out and say 'Did you mean what you said in the Escher room, did you ever stop thinking about me?' she raised her head and their eyes met. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, then he smiled.

"I meant every word, and I never stopped thinking about you".

Sarah was going uncontrollably red, "Don't do that" she whispered.

He tilted his head, "Don't do what?"

"Read my mind, you have no right to" she stood up from her seat and quickly moved to the door.

"Sarah?" Jareth was confused by her actions.

"No Jareth I need to be alone, you understand don't you?" she gave him a half smile.

Jareth nodded, and she walked out of the room to her chambers. 

Jareth slouched back into his chair, "Why is she doing this to me again?" he asked looking up to the ceiling. His heart had finally been healed by her presence and now she's tearing it to shreds again. Why couldn't she understand the stars? He found it quite interesting himself as the Labyrinth was gradually re-growing at her presence in the underground. 

He laid his love between the stars and they failed him, she failed him. If only she knew what she had done, If only she knew that those words would be the destruction of their path. 

Now there's a hope that it can be reborn and she's blind to see it. Why was she turning away from him? Jareth got up and left the dining room. He was about to go after Sarah but decided it wasn't a good idea, so her walked into his throne room.

Sarah looked out of the window in her chambers. Hours had passed since she had seen Jareth in the dining room. The stars were shining brightly and she was lost in their beauty.

The stars remind her of what Didymus had said earlier. "Your path, it's already laid between the stars". She sighed as she remembered the words. "Why am I still running away from him?" she asked herself. "Why can't I just except my destiny and give him my heart". She sighed and shook her head. 'because you love him to much to be rejected by a cold and cruel Goblin king' her head reminded her heart. 'He told me he meant everything he said' she reminded herself.

Then realisation struck, 'What if he was lying, would he stoop so low to hurt me?' 

Authors note: Hiya everyone thanks for all your great reviews as requested it's no really long but it's longer. I could help but leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Seriously need to edit this story.....

**__**


	8. chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

Jareth watched Sarah from a crystal, she was deep in thought, though he didn't see what there was to think about the bottom line was he loved her; and he'd never told her. 'Damn I'm such a fool, why can't I tell her?' 

Sarah paced her room then darted for the door. She was about to open it when all her thoughts flooded through her mind again. 'such a fooled heart'. She flung the door open and walked out. 

"I don't care". She ran through the castle searching for Jareth. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. She looked around her when she saw the door to the throne room open. She walked to it, her heart racing. She walked in, he was facing the opposite way, she wanted him to turn around, to see her. 

Jareth felt her presence in the room and turned round. He titled his head slightly when he saw her standing at the door, "Sarah?"

she slowly walked up to him "You took my brother". 

He followed her movements and walked in her direction. "You asked me to, I was bound by the laws to do so" he replied.

She stopped moving, "You tricked me".

"You defied me" he stepped closer.

She looked into his eyes, "You put me through hell".

"You broke my heart" he frowned at the words he had said. 

She stepped closer and caressed his cheek, "I love you".

He looked up and pulled her closer, "I love you more". 

Sarah raised her head to meet his lips, in a flash of light and power he was thrown across the room. "I don't understand" she gasped. 

Jareth walked up to her again, "What's said is said" he told her.

She was confused by his words, 'what's said is said.....of course' she looked into his eyes, "You have power over me, I love you, I take back whatever I said to you before" she was pleading with him to accept what she had said. 

"It's not that simple, you denied me your love, are paths crossed and were broken apart" he paused and turned away. "By your words". 

Sarah's heart was breaking 'Is he doing this to hurt me?' she asked herself.

Jareth turned around sharply, "I would never hurt you, but the truth hurts like hell".

He walked around her gradually getting closer but not to close, "Rebuild the path".

"How?" she asked softly.

"Re-run the labyrinth" he replied. "I move the stars for no one, you have to do this by yourself. You told me you loved me, prove it".

With a flick of his wrist Sarah was standing back on the hill. "I'll prove it, Jareth" she whispered before marching off to the entrance. 

**__**


	9. chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

Sarah looked around and decided to take her old route to the castle. She was hoping she would run into her old friends on her journey, so she could get some help through the labyrinth.

She ran down the path and stopped when she saw the area where she had met the little blue worm last time. "Allo" the little worm said.

Sarah turned around and smiled. "Hello".

"What are you doing back here then, I know you came back for that cup of tea didn't ya" The little worm smiled. 

"Tea would be lovely but I have to get back through the labyrinth. Is the way through opposite us still?" she asked looking at the wall opposite.

"yeah it is" the worm replied.

"Thank you, well I have to go" she got up and walked though the wall "Goodbye".

Jareth sat in his throne watching her journey. He shook his head, 'How could she take the Labyrinth for granted like that' he thought to himself. "Sarah your moving further away from me" he wished the air would carry the words to her. 'The Labyrinth has the ability to change you know that'. He couldn't do anything, just hope she would realise her mistake soon and still get to the castle on time. 

Sarah looked around at her surroundings. "No, this is wrong" she said aloud. She walked around searching the area. 'why am I in the firey's forest?' she thought for a while about the question. 

' Oh nooooo, nothing as it seems, the Labyrinths been changing. So am I nearer to the castle or further?-' she was snapped out of thought by a familiar song. She knew all to well what was going to happen next, so she ran, not even noting which way she was going. She ran until the forest was out of sight. "Now where am I?" she looked around. 'Of course this is where I met Ludo' she reminded herself. She kept walking around the twists and turns of the paths, until she came to a set of doors. One door had a ring in it's mouth and the other in it's ears. 

"Well look who's back" said the deaf one.

"wha-yoa-do-n-hee?" the one with the ring in his mouth asked. 

"Stop mumbling, speak up" the deaf one told him.

"for-git- eet" the mumbling one replied.

"Nope still no good, can't hear ya" The deaf one looked at Sarah. "What are you doing back here?" he asked her. The mumbling one rolled his eyes at the question in frustration that he had tried to say it. 

"I need to go through one of the doors" she replied though she knew the knocker wouldn't be able to hear her. She walked up to the door of the knocker with the ring in his ears, the opposite to the one she had gone though before. She knocked and the door opened. Sarah looked around and took a deep breath before walking in. The door shut and locked behind her. 

Jareth's eyes widened as he saw where she was now. His worst fear had come true. 

He had to figure out a way to get her out of there, and quick.

'I can't see a thing, maybe this wasn't a good idea' Sarah thought. The room suddenly lit up with torches on the walls. "Well that's a start-" She smiled and looked around. Suddenly the was a loud creak from above her. The ceiling was slowly coming down towards her. "No, I have to get out of here!" She tried pushing at the doors and walls. It was no good nothing was going to budge to let her out. 'Dammit Sarah think' she looked around there was nothing in the room.

The ceiling was very close and she had to kneel on the ground. It kept coming towards her as she inched further toward the ground she was laying down and it was just above her. "Jareth!" She called out. The ceiling was touching her skin now and she closed her eyes. She waited for the pain, for death but neither came. She looked around and she was out in the open. "Where am I?" She asked a little confused. 

"Your on the other side of the Labyrinth" a voice told her. 

"Who?-" Sarah turned round and a smile came to her face, "Hoggle". 


	10. chapter 10

**__**

Chapter 10

"Aye it's me, but what you doing walking by yourself through the Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked her.

Sarah got up from the ground and brushed herself off. "I have to walk the Labyrinth again, but everything has changed and now you say I'm on the other side. How am I going to get back to him at this rate" she sighed softly.

"Sarwah-sad" Sarah looked up to see Ludo walking around a corner followed by Sir Didymus.

"Yes Ludo I'm sad, but I don't know what to do" Sarah told the friendly beast. 

Then stepping forwards Sir Didymus reminded her of something he had said before, "What's in your heart my lady?" 

Sarah smiled, "Jareth" she started walking to the next turn of the Labyrinth. "And my heart is telling me not to give up" she looked at her friends who stood still next to each other. 

"We always knew you'd find out sooner or later, well you better get going missy" Hoggle told her.

"Are you not coming with me?" she asked them.

"Alas I'm afraid we cannot follow or help you my lady" Sir Didymus replied. "We cannot move the stars, for no one".

"Good bye" Sarah nodded then headed round the corner. 'Where there's a will, there's a way' she thought to her self.

Jareth sat in his throne smiling softly. He was so glad he had put all those loop holes and rules into the Labyrinth. He was able to move Sarah from where she was just in time to the other side of his Labyrinth. She was still as far away from the castle as she was on the other side and time was running short. 'Sarah keep following your heart'.

Sarah was running now aware that she only had two hours left. Running frantically through the Labyrinth, following her heart. The she saw it, her eyes grew wider as she caught a glimpse of the castle, it was so near. 'I have to find the entrance to the Goblin city' she thought to herself. 

She kept running until she came to a forest. The Endless forest. 

Her head took control of her body making her back away fear creeping over her. She knew what was in there, what would happen. She only had twenty minutes left if she didn't go in now she would never make it to Jareth in time. She shook her head free from the fear her heart pounding, she marched into the forest. Sure enough waiting for her were the creatures she had expected. 

Fear started creeping over her again, 'no not now, be strong, be strong' she told her self.

One of the creatures stepped forwards towards her sensing her fear. 

Sarah tried to relax, to conquer her fear, slowly the creature moved away again. 

She realised it was her fear that would make them attack her. She waited a few seconds until her thoughts were clear of fear, then began to move away. When the creatures didn't move she sighed and began to run again. She followed her heart to find the way out. 'This thing IS endless' she thought to herself. 'Or maybe I'm just taking it for granted again' she began to run faster until she finally saw light in front of her. As she slowed down she came to the end of he forest and greeted the Goblin city with a smile. She walked through the gates through the city through the castle entrance and stopped at the throne room doors. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked inside, he wasn't there. 'The Escher room' she thought and headed towards it. There he was standing on one of the staircases. Four minutes left, she looked around walking up and down staircases, getting closer then further away from him. She ran down a case of stairs and over a ledge. She looked up he was standing in front of her. She moved closer and there surroundings changed to the room she had confronted him in the last time. "Say the words" Jareth said softly.

"Though dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way her to the castle beyond the Goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great" She paused to think about the next line then smiled. "I love you". 

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly then more passionately. He slowly broke the kiss and tilted his head. "The most powerful words in all the worlds" he told her. She pulled him back don to her lips and kissed him back.

TBC: Not over yet :D 

**__**


End file.
